


L Lawliet Wayne DISCONTINUED

by lazylurker



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Death Note
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylurker/pseuds/lazylurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if L was related to batman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L Lawliet Wayne DISCONTINUED

"I once calculated that the percentage of finding my birth parents if any were so infinitesimally small that they were negligible. Hence I never bothered thinking of a suitable response if they were found" L muttered seemingly emotionless with only the slightest quaver of his fingers giving a hint of the maelstorm surging within him.

"Would you like to meet him?"inquired Quilish gently pouring L another cup of tea.


End file.
